


Sleepy In Love

by scorpio_15



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_15/pseuds/scorpio_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli are tired and schmoopy and lovey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I own nothing. None of this happened (as far as I know).
> 
> I'm brand new to AO3 so please excuse any foolishness. Now comes the task of bring all my LJ fic over here. Anyway, this is just a tiny thing, a little pretty that was lingering in my brain. It’s also officially my first time writing this pairing. I’ve hesitated to write these boys for a while now because they are a RL couple, but then last week they appeared in my head as muses. I’m just trying this out, and I hope you find it sweet and respectful. I’m not sure if I’ll continue to write them, much of that depends on how this is received. Also, for the love of all things glam, DO NOT send this or any of my fics or ANY fic for that matter to Adam or Sauli or anyone associated with them in real life. This should be a no-brainer, but I’ve seen it happen. Don’t induce the wrath of Scorp! Okay then :) Now, to those of you used to reading NC-17 fic from me…sorry. Lol. Thank you pyrosgf for beta read :)

 

It’s four in the morning. Helsinki was killer and the after party wild, but all is quiet now. Just inside the door of their hotel room, Adam and Sauli stand face to face, looking into each other’s eyes. Adam’s hands are resting on Sauli’s shoulders, his thumbs making slow circles over well-defined collarbones. Sauli looks tired, but Adam has reached that special level of exhaustion he likes to call ‘jet-junked.’ A twitch keeps going off in the corner of his right eye and the dizzy swirl in his head is starting to pull him off balance. But he does his best to stay on his feet for just a while longer. 

“Kaipasin…I miss you,” says Sauli.

Adam smiles, says, “Missed you, too,” and moves his thumbs up Sauli’s neck and behind his ears. He sways a little as they kiss, grasps Sauli’s hair tighter to steady himself and loves the little moan he hears, even though he’s too tired to do anything about it. Adam shuffles them to the wall and leans on it. At least he can keep kissing this way, keep touching. Sauli mumbles something in Finnish. It sounds like “omena,” and Adam giggles. He loves his pet name. “You are sweet and juicy, like apple,” Sauli had told him so many months ago. 

The tall and handsome ‘omena’ is falling asleep, right there against the wall, his head tilted down, his lips pressing slowly, his tongue nearly coming to rest on Sauli’s teeth. He feels a gentle bite and opens his eyes.

“Sleep time,” says Sauli. Adam tries to protest, but Sauli starts guiding him toward the bed and he has to concentrate so he won’t fall on his face. The glop of mascara that droops into his line of vision makes it much more difficult. 

“Why is the bed so far away?” he whines. Luxury hotel rooms are really cool except for the exceptionally long walk from door to bed. 

Sauli chuckles. “Almost there. I take your boots and then you sleep.”

“You take my boots and then you sleep with me.”

“Yes. Always,” says Sauli, and he says it so sweetly that Adam is about to call him an apple, too, but suddenly his knees hit the bed.

He goes down like a tree, limbs out and all dead weight. He doesn’t notice his boots coming off, but when Sauli climbs up and snuggles next to him, he says, “pusu,” and purses his lips for a goodnight kiss. It’s velvety soft, and the last thing he feels as he’s drifting away.

“Dream good things,” Sauli whispers.

“You are…good things. I love…” 

“I love you, too,” says Sauli, stroking his face, but he’s already asleep.

**

Twelve hours later, Adam feels another soft touch. He rolls into it and sighs. His foggy brain registers warmth and skin and… “I’m naked,” he says in a cracked morning voice, and opens his eyes to a truly gorgeous vision.

“Yes,” says Sauli. He’s propped up on one elbow and looking down at Adam. “I also clean your face while you sleep.” He brushes a thumb across Adam’s cheekbone. “I love these…freckles.”

Adam blinks back a tear, amazed that he has somehow earned this much good karma in his lifetime. He shifts, sweeps Sauli under him and locks their bodies together. Everything is in place, hands cupping jaw lines and Sauli’s ankles crossed over Adam’s back. 

The heat between them is sharp and sweet. Hearts connect, then lips, then tongues. They move together in the fading afternoon light, kissing, caressing, and consummating their love. 

In the middle of it all, Adam whispers, “You’re my bliss...my nirvana.”


End file.
